Vampire-Werewolf War
The Vampire-Werewolf War is the name used to refer to the war between the first Death Dealers led by Viktor, Amelia, Marcus, and the first Werewolves created by William Corvinus. Origin During the 5th century, a plague was ravaging the village of Alexander Corvinus, a Hungarian nobleman and warlord. Alexander was the only survivor: the bearer of a rare genetic mutation, his body was able to adapt the virus in an immune response, causing him to become the first of the Immortals. Years later, Alexander had three sons, two of whom inherited their father's immortality in its active state, and were thus born immortal. The third son inherited his father's immortality in its recessive state, and thus was born a mortal. The Chaos One night, a rabid wolf attacked the Corvinus twins that were horse riding at the time. The wolf jumped at Marcus, who was unable to defend himself due to his panicking horse. William jumped in front of it and was able to kill the wolf with his sword, but not before it bit his wrist through his chain mail in its death throes. Marcus took his twin to a nearby inn to have his wounds seen to, but as the night wore on, William became seriously ill, developing a high fever, and convulsions racking his body: The Corvinus Strain present in William's body reacted in an immune response with the rabies virus and the wolf DNA deposited by the wolf's bite, causing it to mutate, changing William's entire physical composition: William began to sprout hair all over his body, and his face changed to reveal a more wolf-like appearance. Before the night was through, William had become the first Werewolf. Some time later, Marcus was accidentally bitten by a rabid bat, which transformed him into the first Vampire, but even then, he still could not stop William's killing spree. Desperate to help his twin, Marcus sought out a dying warlord, Viktor, and offered to make him Immortal in exchange for Viktor's help in finding and capturing William. Viktor accepted the offer and later proceeded to infect his personal army, making them into the first Death Dealers, Vampire warriors trained to hunt and kill Werewolves. A third prominent figure, Amelia, was made a Vampire, also to help with the capture of William. Together, the Vampires scoured the countryside, searching for any sign of William, and destroying any of his kind that could be found. Marcus brokered a deal with Viktor and Amelia, the terms of which stipulated that when William was found and subdued, he would not be killed or harmed in any way. For 600 years, William managed to evade capture, and the Werewolf legions continued to grow, as the Vampires' movements were restricted to only the night. William's Capture The end of the conflict began in 1202 when the three Vampire Elders and their Death Dealer army were able to track William to a sleepy village. By the time the Vampires arrived on the scene, William had attacked and killed all of the villagers. The Death Dealers immediately began burning the bodies of the deceased humans, while the Elders carefully observed them. Before they could burn many of the bodies, the villagers begun to turn into Werewolves. Within minutes, the Vampires were overwhelmed by their sheer number of the creatures, and several Death Dealers were killed. At some point during the battle, Amelia and her troops find and, violently, subdue William, which leaves Marcus upset enough to threaten Viktor, who was not intimidated, since his troops were loyal only to him. Viktor then sentences William to be imprisoned for all eternity, betraying Marcus by keeping William beyond his reach, and taking control over the Vampire race. Aftermath Fearing for the life of his brother, Marcus reluctantly conceded to allow William to be imprisoned in a fortress, far from his own reach. Marcus, silently, swore vengeance against Viktor and those loyal to him, for their treachery, intending to find and release William someday, regardless of the consequences. Despite his resentment of Marcus' authority, Viktor was nevertheless reluctant to kill William, due to Marcus having led him to believe that William's demise would bring the death of all those connected to his bloodline, including the Vampires' slaves, with the same rule allegedly applying to the Vampires if Marcus himself were to be killed. This was, in fact, a clever lie told by him to protect his brother's life, as well as his own, but with the supernatural inclinations and beliefs of the time, Viktor was naturally reluctant to put such a theory to the test, and never sought Marcus' death. William remained imprisoned for several centuries afterward. The Lycans Despite the capture of their creator, the Werewolf race was not completely wiped out and continued to attack human's settlements and silver mines, as well the Castle Corvinus, the main Vampire stronghold at the time, with the Vampires suffering six Werewolf attacks in just three weeks at one point. With the birth of Lucian to an enslaved Werewolf, the Vampires had a more reliable source of slave labor and protection: the Lycans. Lucian eventually took Viktor’s own daughter, Sonja as his lover, keeping their affair a secret from Viktor and his Coven. After defying Viktor's rules, in the attempt to save Sonja, Lucian remove his collar, which allows him to transform and command the Werewolves to retreat their attack. After being punished and humiliated by Viktor for his disobedience, Lucian and some of his fellow Lycans escape the Castle and once free they start to enlist the help from other slaves turning them into more Lycans, creating an army in the incoming conflict. Viktor suspects that Sonja help them somehow, and after drinking her blood, he learns of the two's affair. Meanwhile, Lucian approaches a nest of hundreds of Werewolves who recognizes him as one of their own. Lucian decides to return to the Castle alone and free Sonja from Viktor's ire. In the attempt to convince her father, Sonja reveals that she was pregnant with Lucian's child, which leaves Viktor even more shocked and disgusted by his daughter actions. Both Sonja and Lucian are subdued and sentenced to death by the council, she is killed first as they make Lucian watch her burning in the sunlight. Lucian, in anger frees himself , then rebelled against the Vampires, setting off the Vampire-Lycan War. Both the Lycans and Werewolves answer Lucian's call and break into the Castle. The Lycans freed their fellows slaves and joined with the Werewolves killing the Vampire Council and the majority of the Vampires within. Only the Elders and Tanis are seeing leaving the Castle alive. The Werewolves apparently died out over the centuries as they have not been seen since the battle at Castle Corvinus which likely only increased Viktor's desire to wipe the race out. William's Release During the early 21th century, After being accidentally awakened as a Hybrid, and learning of the deaths of Viktor and Amelia, Marcus Corvinus plots to finally release William. To open William's prision, Marcus would need two keys and it's location. One of the keys was in the possession of Selene and Michael, while the other was hidden inside Viktor's corpse who was retrieved by the Cleaners and kept at Sancta Helena. Alexander warn Marcus that William's freedom will bring the hordes of Werewolves back, Marcus however intended to create a new race of Hybrids. Marcus discovers Willam's location after drinking Selene's blood. After locating the two keys Marcus then successfully find and frees William from his long imprisonment. During the battle at William's Prison, the released William turns the Cleaners accompanying Selene into Werewolves. These Werewolves are killed by both Selene and Michael. Marcus is killed by Selene and William himself is killed by Michael, presumably wiping out the Werewolf race once for all. fr:Guerre entre les Vampires et les Loups-Garous ru:Война между вампирами и оборотнями Category:Mythology